Ozorne's Spell
by PaulieK
Summary: What if Ozorne's treachery went deeper than anyone could expect? Noticing Daine talent, he decides he wants to keep it in his empire, but he knows that that Arram Salmalin will get in the way.


**Author's Note: I noticed that there was no story between Ozrone and Daine stories. Well I'm here to fix that :D. This will take place after Daine heals Ozrone's flock and when he asks her to stay. Then the rest will be my own. This will also only be in Ozrone's point of view. I hope you enjoy! Please read and review.**

"Veralidaine," Ozrone said to her taking her hands in his, "Stay with me, I'll give you anything you want lands, titles, animals of your own. Anything you can dream of I'll give it to you." He told her.

"No," she said fighting the herbs he had placed in her drink, "I must go." She gave him a baffled look.

"No my dear," Ozrone said to her gently stroking her cheek before tugging her hair behind her ear. "I could not afford to let you go. Don't worry this herb will only make you sleep. When you wake up everything will be in order."

"Numair…," She began but she couldn't get the sentence out of her mouth.

"No my dear one," He began, "He must be dealt with. He must be sacrificed, the Gods demand blood and so do I." When she fainted into his arms, he declined the servants help. "No, I shall carry her to my room."

I cannot have her clinging to the thought of that scoundrel Arram, He thought to himself. I must remove these bizarre feelings from her, but I must be smart about this. Surly someone will realize that I've done something to her if she suddenly hates him.

Then a thought occurred to him. He smiled deviously and as soon as he laid her in his bed he snapped his fingers. At once, at least five servants came to him.

"Bring to me my most loyalists mages," He told them, "we have work to do." Within the hour his mages came to him. "Now, we must get the young dragon at once. Put a sleeping spell on it don't care. Put it in a coma! I must have that dragon to complete what I need done." He paced around in his grand room; he stopped to stare down at the girl. "Don't worry my dear, you will soon be rid of this pecular feeling you have for that scum. Then he will be delivered straight to the Black God. Not that he deserves that much."

Within the hour a mage came back with the dragon, which was asleep in his arms.

"I got the dragon your Imperial Majesty," He told him breathless. Ozrone retrieve the dragon and laid her next to her mistress.

"Good," He said, "Now leave me." At once he began to work until the crack of dawn. Tired and dirty he left his new friends in his bed. He still had work to do, and he needed it to be done soon before people began to suspect. In yet he still enjoyed a long bath with topless servants pleasing him anyway he wanted it. When he was done he used his magic to appear before his waiting crowd.

"My dear friends," He said using his magic to make his voice loud enough for everyone to hear him. "The meetings are **over. **Our friends from Tortall may take their leave, NOW." There was a few protest and he knew where that came from but he didn't care it didn't bother him. He got what he wanted and he intended on keeping it. He left before he could see those people leave, but it didn't matter he would soon have their lands.

He walked into the room where Daine and the dragon still slumbered. He eyed her with wonder. Imaging the possibilities not possible! He could have her make all the animals in their territory turn on them, make the domestic animals not give them anything. He smiled at that.

"Your Imperial Majesty," a mage said walking in.

"Yes," He said looking back at him.

"King Jonathan's people have been escorted to the docks and made to leave. We have Numair," He told him.

"Good," Ozrone said with a grin. He gazed down at Daine. "Prepare everything for his execution at once." The mage nodded and left. He wanted Daine to be at his side when Numair was executed. He grinned; he hoped that would make his suffering even worst.

He went through his daily routine, checked on his birds again and they were healthy and fit. By the time he came back to his room, Daine was awake.

"My dear," He said to her and kissed her. That's was all he needed to do to wipe Numair from her heart and replace it with him. She smiled at him warmly.

"How long have I been asleep my dear," She said warmth in her eyes. He grinned.

Perfect, he thought, now to kill that worthless mage and go on with his assault again Tortall. Soon he will gain their lands and his people will no longer starve. With this girl at his side we will not lose. He called his servants to him and ordered them to bring Daine something grand to wear along with the orders to prepare Numair's execution. Once they were dressed and ready, together they walked to the courtyard where they had Numair on his knees. The executioner's face was covered with a great axe in his hands.

He nodded at Daine and she gladly gave the order.

The executioner raised the big axe over his head and keep down with both gravity and force. The bastards head came off.

Little to anyone's knowledge the real Numair lay hidden in the crowd. Guised as an old man he watched the whole thing. He was baffled, what has Ozrone done to his Daine? Why was she agreeing to his death? That hurt.

Then someone grabbed him by his elbow.

"Come along," an old woman said to him. "We need to get you out of here." He didn't know why but he just followed her out of the courtyard and into the town. "Now, sonny you can take off that guise I know who you are." She said to him as he handed her the silver claw that's normally around Daine's neck.

"How," he began to ask her.

"How did I get this from her," she finished his question, "Easy when he left her I took it along with what I gave to her." He gave the old woman a questioning look and she waved it away. "Break her out of her spell before us Gods have to do something to intervene. You won't like that very much, we'll take her away from you."

"What can I do?" He pleaded, he didn't want Daine taken away from him.

"This spell, if Ozrone doesn't keep up with it, it will fade enough for you to break it," the old woman said. "You could even start now. Romance her. Break that spell with the bond you have with her." Then with a blink of an eye the old woman was gone. Numair sat down wondering what he could do where he could get to her on a daily basis. A servant? How? He would have to figure this out and fast. He will not lose his Daine, and definitely not to Ozrone.

**Author's note: Well there chapter 1! I hope you enjoy and please review! Obviously this is going to be both NumairxDaine and OzronexDaine. :D Let the competition begin.**


End file.
